1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compartmentalized protective case for portable handheld electronic devices; and, more particularly to a compartmentalized protective case including a primary compartment appointed for receiving a portable handheld electronic device and at least one cell compartment appointed for receiving at least one personal item such as one or more interchangeable replaceable cells, which may include beauty items, cosmetics, hygiene items, medications, vitamins, breathe fresheners and/or health care products. Preferably, the compartmentalized protective case also has a second cell compartment constructed as a removable pouch for holding identification cards, currency, visa or bank cards, and/or keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of handheld electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, and media players has become extremely popular. Carrying handheld electronic devices, wallets, makeup, ID, health care products and other personal items on the person can become cumbersome. With the advent of consumers leaning toward sleeker, smaller and more compact handheld electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, and media players there is a need in the art for a sleek protective case that not only houses the device, but houses personal items, so that consumers do not need to carry excessive accessories on their person. Carrying cases for these devices are currently provided as holster type devices and/or pouches which receive and house the electronic device. However, none of the heretofore disclosed and utilized devices provide a protective case having compartments for housing personal items for compact convenience.
Travel compacts for carrying and housing makeup products have been provided for, however these compacts are not constructed with a compartment for a handheld electronic device. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,457 to Lombardi discloses a travel compact for housing a cosmetic supply and a mirror, both of which are encased by the compact in a storage mode. The supply and the mirror are both exposed in a utility mode whereby the user may then view her face as she applies the cosmetic thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,947 to Zinnbauer et al. discloses a cosmetic case having a base and a cover releasably secured to one another; and Foreign Publication No. KR20080036823 to Bae et al. discloses a cosmetic case. These compacts and cases are constructed and function to merely provide a case for housing and carrying cosmetics, and do not provide a compact protective case for carrying a handheld electronic device.
Conversely, other devices only provide a holder for electronic devices. These other devices fail to provide a protective case and fail to provide a compartment housing beauty, health products or personal items in a compact integrated manner. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,646 to Gur et al. discloses a holder for an article or mobile device that allows a device to be securely held in the holder while providing easy and flexible access to the personal device; U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,596 to Bianco et al. discloses a two-way pocket assembly for use with a notebook constructed over a window formed in a subsurface material of the notebook; U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,398 to Smith, Sr. discloses a multi-purpose wallet/cellular telephone case. This wallet/cellular telephone case includes a multi-sectional wallet unit having a central section and first, second, and third foldout sections that are integral with the central section; U.S. App. Pub. No. 2008/0149235 to Jay discloses a wallet having at least two surfaces defining an internal compartment; “Naztech The Voyage Cell Phone Case” by LTgear.com, found at http://www.ltgear.com/bags_cases.aspx?ID=3367 discloses a cell phone case that includes an area for storage of the cell phone and a separate bi-fold zip area for other personal items, such as keys, and the like; “V6075 All-N-One Cell Phone Case and Wallet” by Vitronicpromotional.com found http://www.vitronicpromotional.com/productdetail.aspx?id=V6075 discloses a cell phone case wallet; “Cell Phone Wallet” by Celi.com found at http://www.celicase.com/cell_phone_wallet.cfm discloses a cell phone wallet; “Sena Cases iPhone 3G and iPhone 3G S WalletBook Case—Red” by HandHeldItems.com found at http://www.handhelditems.com/sena-cases-iphone-walletbook-case-p-18159.html discloses a smartphone wallet-book case. These wallet type/or bi-fold cases do not provide at least one cell having personal care items integrated therein for receiving cosmetics and/or beauty or personal care products, or health products, instead these constructs are merely bi-folds or wallet type structures.
Still other devices have been provided concerning cellular phones with personal items actually integrated within the body of the cellular phone itself. Unfortunately, integration within the phone renders the items un-removable form the phone, while rendering the items useless if they become exhausted or if the user wishes to change or upgrade the phone. Integration within the phone itself vastly limits the ability for a user to select his/her own personal products, while also limiting the ability for cellular phone selection. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,823 to Moles discloses a cellular telephone comprising: 1) a handset case; 2) a display associated with the handset case capable of displaying alphanumeric characters when the cellular telephone is operated; and 3) a personal mirror associated with the cellular telephone. The cellular phone is taught to include a built-in personal mirror, but is not directed toward protective covers for cellular devices; U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,919 to Watanabe which discloses a cellular phone including a cosmetics container integrated therein, attached in a back of the cellular phone body; U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,184 to Tsitsiashvili discloses a personal communication and cosmetic storage device comprising a housing including personal communication circuitry having a first input portion and a second output portion pivotally connected to one another. At least one cosmetic storage layer is positioned within the first input layer for retaining and storing at least one type of cosmetic therein. The device is selectively operable in a first mode as a personal communication device and, in a second mode upon accessing the at least one cosmetic storage layer, thereby allowing a user to access the stored cosmetic for application thereof. These cellular phones have integral cosmetic packs encompassed therein and do not teach a protective case for receiving a cellular telephone, or other handheld portable device, wherein the case includes a compartment for receiving a handheld electronic device and a second compartment appointed for receiving and housing at least one personal item.
Separate carries have been provided wherein a cosmetic carrier is appointed to be attached to a separate cell phone case. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,161 to Carlino discloses a cosmetic carrier attachment for an electronic communications device that includes housing for retaining cosmetics and various configurations and elements for removably attaching the housing to the electronic communications device. The cosmetic carrier attachment includes a cosmetic case and means for attaching the cosmetic case to an electronic communications device. Appreciably, devices such as this provide a cosmetic carrier attachment including a cosmetic case and means for attaching the cosmetic case to an electronic communications device. The cosmetic carrier attachment is not a protective case for the electronic device, but instead is a cosmetic carrier that can be attached to the back of the electronic device. If the attachment becomes compromised, the device itself or the cosmetic carrier attachment could easily become lost.
Various purse-like devices have been provided that have the ability to hold a cellular phone and can receive items therein. However, these constructs are cumbersome in nature, and are not provided as a compact case. For example: U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0112966 to Phue discloses a makeup case or kit comprising two hingedly connected compartments. A flat dividing element inserted between the compartments is hingedly held in place. A plurality of magnetic holders of the cosmetics supplies are removably insertable inside the first compartment; U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2008/0135144 to Brody discloses an adjustable size purse insert for easily transferring items from one purse to another. These devices are not protective, compact cases for a handheld electronic device, but are, instead, more like clutches or purses that are not small or compact in nature.
Even where cases have been provided which are appointed for housing personal electronic devices and personal items, these devices fail to provide integration of a plethora of personal items within a compartment in the case in a compact, organized, and replaceable manner. For example, U.S. App. Pub. No. 2009/0166247 to Gindi discloses a personal electronics device including a case having a first comp intent and a second compartment. A series of integrated electronic components perform a desired personal electronic function wherein at least a portion of the components are housed in the first compartment. The second compartment defines a selectively accessible storage volume. A cosmetic tray is housed in the accessible storage volume, and contains at least one form of cosmetic selected from the group of nail polish, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, lip liner, and lip gloss. The cosmetic insert is slid out and removed when in use. It is not interstitially mounted in the case itself, but is received within a pocket/volume within the case. This is disadvantageous for at least two reasons. It would render the case less compact in nature, and heightens chances that the cosmetic insert would fall out and/or become lost. Although the cosmetic tray is replaceable, there is no indication that the actual deposits are individually replaceable cells.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct a compartmentalized protective case for portable handheld electronic devices, there is a need in the art for a compact compartmentalized protective case for a personal electronic device that also compactly includes personal care products integrated therein. In addition, there remains a need in the art for a compartmentalized protective case that includes a primary compartment appointed for receiving a portable handheld electronic device and at least one cell compartment appointed for receiving at least one personal item that is preferably directed to a plurality of interchangeable replaceable cells including beauty items, cosmetics, hygiene items, medications, vitamins, breathe fresheners and/or health care products. There further exists a need in the art for a compartmentalized protective case wherein personal care items are provided in a plurality of replacement cells secured within a cell compartment within a case.